James Obeska
| occupation = | title = commanding officer Third-in-command of the First Fleet | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} James Obeska was a Starfleet officer from the 27th century. ( ) History James Obeska went to Starfleet Academy in 2588 at the age of 18. He met Sarah Perlark at the Academy and fell in love (it was revealed that they first met when James ran into Sarah in a hallway). They were both promoted to ensigns while in the Academy because of saving the lives of fellow classmates during an accident during wilderness survival. In the year 2592, he graduated with Sarah and they served on the together, where they became lieutenant commanders. James was the tactical officer. In 2595, Sarah and James married but Sarah kept her maiden name. In 2599, James was promoted to commander because of his above-and-beyond work in a crisis when a Romulan strike force tried to attack Earth ("The Romulan Crisis"). He continued to serve on the Huron until late August of 2602, when he was given command of the , a ship still being built. He requested Sarah as his first officer, and he got her. They worked together to get the Majestic to completion on schedule in late September 2602. On September 11, 2602, two weeks before the Majestic was scheduled to be finished, James was ordered to take the ship to Vulcan and hold off the mirror universe invasion fleet (Episode 4). His ship joined the First Fleet, along with the . When the Majestic was taken over by a spy, he was trapped on the bridge, along with the rest of the bridge crew until Helfner Berinski attacked the spy and Yukoy Debber restored power to the bridge. The Unlimited tractored the Majestic to the Thorn, an unstable area of space where Starfleet planned to cross over to the mirror universe and attack. Later, James fell into a small depression at when he was ordered away from Earth back to the First Fleet, away from his wife, he was in a coma. During the trip back, he diverted the Majestic s course to a planet, where he meet the the spy who had taken over his ship, who revealed that his name was Gregory. Knowing it was his last resort, he crashed the Majestic into Gregory's base, but failed due to a force field around the base. But when James was supposed to die, he was transported to an unknown place, surrounded by black. After hearing strange words from the darkness, he was transported down to the base, where he met with Ferby Ter'cal. Together, they destroyed the base, and rescued the crew. A month later, after debrief on Earth, Sarah was healed and James was given the command of the . Category:Humans Category:The Romulan Crisis Category:Star Trek Mirror Wars Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet personnel